


The Bleeding Effect

by Aziquesa (Taruyison)



Series: Ten Thousand Themes [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Bleeding Effect, Gen, Hallucinations, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Random & Short, Secret Crush, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2019-04-23 20:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taruyison/pseuds/Aziquesa
Summary: "Desmond?""Sorry Lucy. Still not used to the bleeding effect, it seems"





	The Bleeding Effect

After all the time he'd spent in the animus, Desmond was delighted see the outside world. The fresh air filled his lungs as he inhaled and he felt the soft grass tickle between his toes. Going barefoot had surely been the best decision he'd made in a long time. A big, genuine smile formed on his lips and he looked back at the blonde standing in the doorway. His bright mood flushed over on her and she smiled back at him as she walked over. Desmond offered his hand to her, and she took it without hesitation. For a moment they stood there, side by side, admiring their surroundings.

"So, what do you think?" the blonde asked him, and he turned his head to meet her gaze. Her aqua blue eyes impaled his mental armor and he drowned in the depth of them. His mind brought him back to the first time they met. He remembered the sweet tingling in his belly when she smiled at him. The struggle to hold his laugh when he saw the wrinkle between her eyebrows as she worked. The complete trust he had felt for her when he first entered the animus back in Abstergo Industries. The concern she had shown for him when standing up to Warren Widic.

"Beautiful" he heard himself mumble as he subconsciously let go of reality, figuratively falling to his knees, letting the memories flow. His thoughts kept rolling until he started feeling dizzy. He was brought back to reality and reached up to his forehead with his free hand. Tiny pearls of sweat formed as a pounding headache slowly erupted. He blinked and turned his gaze forward, where a familiar hallucination emerged. Golden eyes glared at him from under a white hood. The man in front of him raised his arm and displayed a newly polished vambrace which he knew hid a lethal blade. With a flick of his wrist, the hidden blade was released and the golden eyes caught an emotion of hatred and disgust. It was then Desmond immediately recognized the man as his ancestor, Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad.

"Desmond?"

The voice came from the woman beside him, and he quickly turned his gaze toward her. Her face carried a worried expression, the adorable wrinkle between her eyebrows. He threw a look on Altaïr and found him covering his mouth with his hand, obviously trying to suppress a laugh. That little bastard! Desmond looked back at the blonde and smiled reassuringly.

"Sorry Lucy. Still not used to the bleeding effect, it seems" he told her, and she sighed in annoyance.

"Don't scare me like that, you idiot!" she barked, but soon got back to her cute, normal self. She turned to face forward again and returned to admiring the landscape. Altaïr turned on his spot and followed the suggestion. The three of them then sat down in the grass, watching the sun drown in the never-ending sea, far away in the horizon.


End file.
